


What could have been

by Samarapedlar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarapedlar/pseuds/Samarapedlar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that was stuck in my brain :/ Reviews are welcome :) </p>
<p>I don't own these characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could have been

What could have been?

He watched her, thinking of what could have been and how his life ended up like this.

She looked stunning in that white dress, full of grace and beauty.

Her smile could light up a room and in some ways it did.

The man in her arms, holding her as if she was the most unique thing on this world.

They were dancing like they didn't have a care.

So in love.

He couldn't tear his eyes away form the happy couple

Even through, he felt like his heart was breaking over and over again.

He kept thinking that could have been us.

But he missed his chance

When he pushed her away

She moved on

He never did

He goes outside to catch a breathe of fresh air

Trying to keep his composer

He looks up at the stars

And wishes, he was anywhere but here

He hears her before he sees her

He feels a hand on his shoulder

As he looks down and into her eyes

He sees the concern she always has for him

Always caring about him, even when he put her through hell

With all the maybe's

Now in the peace and quite

He lets the mask drop

His eyes shine so bright with hurt, pain, love and understanding

An understanding that she will never be his

As he looks in her eyes

He sees her eyes becoming glassy with tears

He knows she knows

This will be the last time

She will ever see him

She knows it's cruel for him to be here

She has to let that final piece go

With a heavy heart

She whispers "Go"

As a tear runs down his cheek

He turns and walks away

But this time he doesn't look back

Leaving her once again

Knowing he will never come back to the city he once protected

To the team he once knew

To the woman he will always love

As she watches him walk away from her one final time

She knows

As a single tear runs down her face

She can't help but think

Why is life so cruel?

Why bring this man into her life,

Just so he can be ripped away from her

They were star-crossed lovers

Soul mates

Forever bound together

But they could never be together

Forever injuring this pain

Over and over again

Until one day

Hopefully they get it right.


End file.
